Pictures
by Princess Shadows
Summary: Shelke is forced to spend the night at Vincent's home. Pointless oneshot, no pairings, don't worry :P


To anyone who actually cares:Disclaimer not mine the character belong to squeenix. The story can also be found here .com/art/Picture-125624458 , my deviantart

" _Donald where's your trousers?" Let the wind blow high let the wind blow low, through the streets in my kilt I'll go. All the lassies cry, "Hello! Donald where's your trousers?" Donald where's your trousers? Donald where's your trousers?_

As the melody ended, the final note hung through the air until it finally faded away

" Better get back…. Wouldn't want to worry him….Not like he would worry anyway.."  
Crossly sighing the short girl jumped up from the grass and walked towards the her temporary home.

As the short brunette reached out her hand and grasped the knob, she swiftly flung open the door, enveloping herself into a warm scent of a home cooked meal.

"Vincent Valentine, I did not realize that you could cook."

" And I didn't realize that you could sing, Shelke"

_He heard me…_  
A deep blush slowly enveloped Shelke as the words slowly slipped from her mind.

Red faced and cross, she retorted back, "I guess the shock is mutual then"

"Hmm.. So it is.."

Sighing, The man clad in black picked up the frying pan and expertly spooned out the food into the large platter.

" Since you were outside, I suggest you wash up." As if to put emphasis on his words, he spooned out more rice onto the platter.

" Allright then" Shelke stubbornly replied

While Shelke slowly washed her hands with the small bar of soap in Vincent's bathroom, a long string of thoughts went thourgh her head.

_Out of all the places to stay, why is it that Tifa asked him? I am indebted to him for all that he's done, but he's not exactly going to help me get better with conversing with people if he doesn't even start any small talk._

Thinking back to their conversation earlier, Shelke didn't think that Vincent enjoyed the company either. Granted, he was a solitary man, but Shelke was often told to be more open.

_Getting through dinner is all I need to do, then it's bedtime and before I know it, it'll be morning, and I'll be back at the bar. But still, out of all the people….._

Wiping her hands on the towel, she realized that she was more angry at herself more than she was at Vincent.

"I know you've talked to him before. You've realized it to, haven't you? Vincent's trust isn't very strong in people, but when you talk to him for a while, he'll start to warm up. Just keep at it, like Yuffie did"

Giggling, Tifa had exchanged these few words as Shelke had been packing up for her temporary stay.

It's only one night. It's only one night.

Shelke just kept telling herself that, throughout the entire dinner, even as she helped the silent man wash the dishes

It's only one night. It's only one night.

After more than one awkward conversation exchanged between the two of them, Shelke told Vincent that she was tired, and decided to retire early.

"So many awkward moments, I thought I was gonna die from the air around us!"

Falling onto her bed, Shelke grabbed her pillow and shoved it into her face.

Although he is fairing better than I thought he would after Omega……

Looking around, Shelke noticed that she could easily define the different items by whomever bought them. The antique desk and chair were obviously purchased through Vincent, but Tifa probably put the pictures in her room. Different pictures of what happened after the battles.

This is his room after all… Tifa probably wanted to spruce it up for him….

Slowly, Shelke moved the pillow from her face to her chest to further observe the ceiling.

It was breathtaking.

The ceiling farthest away from the bed was painted as a sunset, viewable only if someone were to look straight on. As Shelke's eyes slowly followed the sun's rays, they grew darker until they reached a bluish black. As the line grew thicker, it almost looked like it was spreading itself to envelope the bed's posts until it ended at a moon right above Shelke's face.  
Looking at the scene, from a beautiful sunset to sparkling stars and a moon's rise, Shelke wondered who took the time to paint it.  
Noticing Vincent walking down the hall towards another bedroom, Shelke piled up enough courage to ask, " Who drew all of this?" while pointing to the ceiling

" Ah, That was me."  
"What!?!"  
Shouting in shock and jumping upright, Shelke screamed almost too loud  
Wincing, Vincent began to explain.  
"When I was a child, I enjoyed drawing and painting to my heart's will. I thought I might try my hand at painting again. It came out better than I thought it might."

" It's breathtaking…." Shelke sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

With what almost looked like a crooked smile on his lips, Vincent replied  
"I hope you have sweet dreams then"  
As he slowly closed the door to the room

And she did

She dreamt of floating on clouds and being swept away be the sky as if it were the ocean. She didn't know why she was dreaming it, but she didn't care.

In the morning, almost reluctantly, Shelke got up from her bed and noticed something she hadn't noticed before.  
Since when has there been that picture?  
Stepping lightly after noticing that the sun hadn't even raised yet, Shelke tiptoed across the floorboards towards the picture.

This kid looks almost like Vincent….  
Getting a closer look, she noticed there were others in the picture  
It looks like a family picture… his father…. His mother…  
Sighing, Shelke realized that Vincent used to have a family that he laughed with and made many memories with.  
But what she couldn't put her finger on was why he looked so different.

Later, as she was being driven back home with Tifa, she realized what was weird and almost yelled out loud.

"What's wrong?"

" I know what's different in the picture now! He was smiling!"

"huh?"

"oh... nothing.."


End file.
